etainfourfandomcom-20200213-history
Germanain Union
The Germanian Union( also called the union,GU, or that big country to the north) is a Liberial Democratic Congress comprising of 17 provinces that exrends from the Kettle Ocean to the west, the Black ocean to the east, and the icey waters of the North Sea to the north. The GU is trhe largest country in the world, and has the second longest boader inthe world, and it shares it with Lower Germanian GU is mainly forest lands, and mountians. Formed on march 17th, 635B.M. ( before me) from three warring civilzions near the three lakes area, called the " Unifacation period" and this took roughly 200 years ( 430B.M.-635B.M.) and this was done with a lot of blood and death, after this period, came the ''" age of peace and inovasion" ''( 636B.M.-784D.M.) and this was a period of explaning the Germanic way life to the northren most regions, mainly due the fact they believe a greatly evil world laid to the north, al they found was snow, ice, and a lot of wooly mammoths, and to the south they found them-selfs with their so to me moral enemys The Elvish, so you know were this is going The GU has been in three major wars with Elvish, and all of them have been victories for the GU, and a humilating defeat for the Elvish, so their is somewhat resentment that is in the Elvish, the most resent of the three was the most bloody, and more countries tool part in this war then any other, trials are being currently, more will come. The Military is one of the biggest, everyone has to serve time in the military a two year consriped as to be trianed as a soldier just in cast of invasion, and they primaialy use the 'U' rilfe, a 30 round semi-auto rilfe,. Post TEGW ( Third Elvish- Germainc war) After the third war, the Germanic powers saw fit to occupie the Elvish lands, they were split four ways by the major powers, the north to the Lower Germanian, the east to the Germanian Union, the east to the Covos Mountains, and the south to Az'lararain. All the people in the occupied zones had to obey the rules, and laws that were made by the international committe of the four ruling powers, the big four they were called. The Germanian Union, proposed that they run a hard line on the Elvish, and that they should split up the the occupied lands into many small little countries, so that they could not riseup to meet the Germanic powers in armed combat. this was not taken to to heart by all, Lower Germanian anexxed it's part, and Az'lararain desided to keep on occuping it's part, and so did Covos Mountains,. The Germanian Union split up their occupied zone into nIne counties, all boarding another occupied zones, and anexxed zones, so no one can think anout rebelling. Well that split up didn't sit so well some people, and they started to blow up army baseds, and occuiped zone Offices( OZO) , and killed anyone who was known to be a trustie with the occuping forces. The Mountain Rebellion As stated in the last info thing, a bunch of Elvish didn't like the split up of their home lands, and started to kill loads of people. Category:Nation